Ultron
"Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability? You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword and the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me - it means nothing! When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world... will be metal." - Ultron Ultron is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is most recognized as a nemesis of the Avengers, and has a quasi-familial relationship with his creator Hank Pym. He was the first Marvel Comics character to wield the fictitious metal alloy adamantium. Ultron has appeared in several media adaptations, including animated television series, an animated film, and video games. The character is portrayed by actor James Spader in the 2015 film Avengers: Age of Ultron. Trivia *In most of his incarnations, Ultron was invented by Ant-Man. However, in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he was invented by Tony Stark. Gallery ultron2015.png|''There are no strings on me.'' Ultronnextavengers.png UltronDestroysSlorenia.jpg|Ultron destroying an entire european nation 1 Ultron(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_Vol_4_12_1.jpg 661073-ultron_3_super.jpg 171382-74422-ultron_medium.jpg UltronDestroysSlorenia2.jpg|Ultron destroying an entire european nation 2 UltronimagesCAG3VCZ5.jpg Ultronageofultron.png|Ultron looking into the holographic monitors of one of the universes. UltronDestroysSlorenia3.jpg|Ultron destroying an entire european nation 3 ultrontakescontrol.jpg|Ultron successfully has hacked through a computer network. ultron17.png|Ultron interrogating his enemy. ultron18.png|Ultrons repulsor chest laser. ultron19.jpg|Ultron firing a massive repulsor plasma blast from his hand. ultron20.png|The face that strikes fear into his enemies. Ultronturningaround.png UltronbeingStompy.jpg|Ultron crushes his enemy to death with his foot. ultron21.png ultron22.png ultron23.jpg|Ultron declaring victory. ultron25.jpg|Ultron taking a seat and chats with The New Galactic Empire members to make suggestions of an evil plan. ultron26.png ultron28.jpg ultron30.jpg ultron31.jpg|Ultron piloting his Attack Flyer Weapon Platform Mobile. ultron32.png ultron33.png|Ultron easily blocks an attack with his adamantium arm. Ultron34.png|Ultron shows how futile it is to shoot energy projectiles at him as he can easily absorb them and send them back to his enemy. ultron35.png|Ultron readies to fire a larger variation of his mouth plasma blast. ultron36.png|Groups of enemies get caught by Ultron's mouth plasma energy wave attack. ultron37.jpg|Ultron's Encephalo-Beam fired from his eyes, which can erase an enemies memories, knock them out into a coma, or kill them. ultron39.jpg|Ultron sends hypnotic waves from his eyes to brainwash his enemies into becoming mind-controlled servants. ultron40.jpg|Ultron firing repulsor energy blasts from both his hands. ultron41.jpg ultron43.jpg|Ultron laughing in sadism, moving his hands pleasingly, over his captured enemy as its mind is being tortured mentally by his encephelo eye beams. ultron44.jpg|Ultron's arrogant and smug look. ultron45.jpg ultron46.jpg|Ultron laughs off the attacks being thrown at him towards his adamantium shelled body. ultron47.jpg|Ultron pinning his enemy down with his repulsor blasts continuing to fire on them. ultron48.jpg|Ultron about to finish his enemy off with a repulsor blast. ultron49.jpg ultron50.jpg|Ultron's mouth plasma energy blast. ultron51.jpg ultron53.jpg ultron54.jpg|Ultron intimidating his enemies. ultron55.jpg|Ultron fighting in hand to hand combat against his opponent. ultron56.jpg|Ultron giving the command to his Ultrons and Undead Cyborg Army. ultron57.jpg|Ultron fighting in his Attack Flyer Weapon Platform Mobile vehicle. ultron58.jpg|Ultron rips his enemy's body apart. ultron59.jpg|Ultron laughing maniacally at the destruction he is causing. ultron61.jpg ultron60.jpg ultron62.jpg|Ultron reveals hidden razor blades in his fingers where he uses them to torture his enemies in shredding apart their skin and organs or to fight in battle. ultron63.jpg ultron64.jpg|Ultrons smile. ultron52.jpg|Ultron firing a plasma beam out of his finger. ultron65.jpg|Ultron destroying an entire european nation 4 ultron67.jpg|Ultron impales his hand through his enemy's chest and stabs into their heart. ultron66.jpg|Ultron destroying an entire european nation 5 ultron69.png|Ultron sending electricity from his hands palm to torture his enemy or use it to electrocute his opponent in battle. ultron70.png|Ultron hitting aside an enemy in hand to hand combat. ultron71.png|Ultron grabs hold of his enemy's neck, choking them and demands information from them or else they will suffer. ultron72.png|Ultron touches part of his machine opponents body and uploads a virus into their system to become a mind-controlled slave for The New Galactic Empire. ultron73.png|Ultron forms a plasma energy shield to protect his fellow New Galactic Empire members from harm. ultron74.png|Ultron brings out the heavy weapons firing at his enemies with shoulder mounted gatling laser guns. ultron75.png|Ultron’s last line of defense for his body is the molecular re-arranger device located in his chest area, which allows him to regenerate the damaged broken parts of his body melding them back into where they were. Part 1 ultron76.png|Ultron’s last line of defense for his body is the molecular re-arranger device located in his chest area, which allows him to regenerate the damaged broken parts of his body melding them back into where they were. Part 2 ultron42.jpg|Ultron reveals the spare bodies he has created, incase he gets destroyed physically, his conciousness data would transfer into one of the metal shelled ultron bodies usually composed of titanium, secondary adamantium, and the rarely used true/pure adamantium body. ultron79.jpg|Ultron awakens in a new body. Ultron.jpg ultron80.png|Ultron shows his adamantium body being indestructible ultron80.png ultron83.jpg ultron82.jpg ultron84.jpg ultron85.jpg ultron86.jpg ultron87.jpg|Ultron breaking through ultron89.jpg|Ultron entrapping his enemies with burning down their bodies in a plasma energy prison ultron92.jpg ultron93.png|Ultron about to fire his heat vision to disintegrate his enemy. ultron95.jpg ultron97.jpg ultron98.jpg ultron102.jpg ultron103.jpg ultron90.jpg|Ultron leaves many bodies of heroes, villains, and human beings dead behind him. ultron94.jpg|Ultron telling his enemies to stop or they will die ultron106.jpg Ultron106.jpg|Ultron has made it very possible he can survive a suicidal nuclear bomb detonation thanks to his adamnatium body leaving himself intact and the rest of his enemies dead. Ultron99.jpg|Asura imitation body Ultron powering up ultron100.jpg|Asura imitation Ultron summoning six plasma energy blasts to fire at his enemies ultron105.jpg|You know you are truly a badass if you have the heroes and villains teaming up to stop you. ultron107.jpg|Ultron constricting his enemies with controlled metal tentacles and summoning lightning to shock his enemies painfully or bring them death. Ultron108.jpg Ultron109.jpg Ultron110.jpg|More scenes of Ultron taking on the heroes and villain alliance with his robot army aiding him. Ultron111.jpg|Ultron murdering a child. This isn't a surprise as Ultron hates all organic life. pym-ultron-129654.jpg|Ultimate Ultron Ultron112.jpg|UItron with the godly power of the Odin Force. Ultron113.jpg|Ultron had analyzed Captain America's shield and figured out the metal components needed to mix the vibranium and adamantium to make his body strong with a harder durable robotic body to defend himself. UltimateUltron1.jpg|Ultimate Ultron face UltimateUltron2.jpg|Ultimate Ultron making his plans with his remaining alive legion of anti-human members for the final battle. Ultron114.jpg|Ultron's adamantium shell cannot be melted down by extreme temperatures of the sun star. Ultron115.jpg Ultron116.jpg|Ultron's encephalo ray attack can read the minds of organic life in seconds to get hidden information out of them. Ultron117.png|When Ultron's body is green he is imitating the voice of the heroes through his life model decoy robots that have morphed into their shape and having copied their personality. Ultron118.png|If left unchecked longer in the future, Ultron would upgrade himself and his intelligence that he would be able to fight on even ground with time traveling foes. Ultron119.png|Ultrons sensors can pinpoint an organic life's vitals to read off their emotion if they are lying or not. Ultron-Sigma.jpg|Ultron and Sigma fuses together. Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scientists Category:Robots Category:Non Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Human haters Category:Humanoid Category:Mass Murderers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Master Manipulator Category:Xenophobes Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Immortals Category:Son of Hero Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Flyers Category:Evil Genius Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hackers Category:Time Travelers Category:Adamantium Users Category:Regenerators Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Brainwashers Category:Hiveminded Individual Category:Torturers Category:Absorbers Category:Father of Hero Category:Pilots Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Claw Wielders Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Energy Projectors Category:Son of Heroine Category:Elementals Category:Technopaths Category:Psychics Category:One-Man Army Category:Multi-Armed Users Category:Murderers Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:God Killers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Child Murderer Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sociopaths Category:The Legion of Anti-Humans Category:Mentors Category:Members of The New Galactic Empire Category:Second in Command Category:Big Bads Category:Main Members of the Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wally Wingert Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Public Enemies Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Iron Man's Archenemies Category:Captain America's Archenemies Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Kane Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michael Dobson Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Meskimen